Storyteller
by yuanda
Summary: Hitomi reached the the park, she stood on the grassy plain next to the childrens playground, it was 7:30, the sun was set and it was getting dark...


Escaflowne: Storyteller  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm...escaflowne is not mine and sadly neither is van.(sigh)  
  
  
  
"Hitomi you really need to cheer up you are such a drag." Yukari practically yelled in her ear. "Well maybe I would if I weren't DEFT." Hitomi yelled back at her friend. They both giggled. They were standing in line at a local minature golf park, they were waiting to return thier clubs and balls and then to get a soda for the way back. Yukari had had enough of Hitomi's sulking and dragged her here. Hitomi was glad in a way that Yukari had brought her here. It helped her forget for awile.  
  
It was summer vacation and they had graduated from high school that year. Everyone already knew what they wanted to do or what college to go to. Yukari was going to England so she could be with Amano. At first her parents didn't agree on her going to England just to be with him, but somehow she managed to convince them. Hitomi still didn't know what to do. She was thinking about medical school but still couldn't decide.  
  
Finally they reached the stand. "Can I help you?" The young boy with wavy almond hair asked. "Sure" Yukari answered cheerfully. "You can start by taking our golf balls and clubs. Oh, and 2 large cokes." The boy returned the clubs and brought them two sodas. Yukari handed him the money. As they were walking towards Yukari's house, they passed by the new park. "Hey, Hitomi lets go take a look. Maybe we can find you a boyfriend." She laughed. Hitomi just groaned as Yukari dragged her towards the park. Yukari chatted endlessly. Hitomi absently nodded her head, her thoughts some were else. I wonder how everyone's doing, are they still ok. I wonder if gaeas all rebuilt. I wonder hows... "Hitomi you aren't even listening to me." Yukari complained. Hitomi sighed. "I'm sorry Yukari, I guess I just spaced out for a while." "That's ok, but next time try a little harder to keep focus." She smiled. They wandered around a little more. Yukari pointed to an old lady. "Look there's a storyteller lets go hear, ok." Again Hitomi was dragged off by Yukari.  
  
They walked over to the old woman who was sitting down on a bench with cluster of children at her feet. "Now that's the end of that story but I have a different story to tell." The women spoke with a light accent and pleasant voice. The woman looked up at them with shining reddish-brown eyes. "Well hello, please have a seat." She mentioned for the ground around her. Hitomi and Yukari took a space. The woman looked directly at Hitomi and smiled. So she began "Alright, today I have a story for you but this story is not yet complete, but I will tell you what I know so far. This story takes place on two planets, one is earth while the other is on a planet were the moon and earth hang in its sky. Hitomi's eyes shot wide open to what the women said. She can't know about Gaea no one knows except me and grandmother and she's dead. No, it's just a coincidence. Hitomi listen carefully as the woman continued her story.  
  
"We start our story on earth with a young woman. This girl has something troubling her, one of her best friends that she had a crush upon was leaving, so one day she got up the nerve to ask him something, but before she could finish a young man appeared he was fighting something. It was horrible, the girl just stood there astonished about what was happening. Finally the boy killed the beast and was pulled toward the heavans and the girl was caught in the same light that pulled him. Her friend, the one she was persuing tried to come to her rescue but failed and the girl disappeared right along with the boy.  
  
When the girl awoke she found her self in a strange place. There stood the boy that was fighting the creature earlier. He was quite handsome with his raven black hair and boyish looks. He stood above her peering down at her. He helped her out and placed her on a carrige that they used to traveled to a vast kingdom. The boy was surrounded by many people and was called such names a magesty or your highness. Then it dawned on the girl that he was royalty and they were in his kingdom on this strange land. The boy was to have his corranation as king that very day. As suddenly as she was brought there, something attacked, no one but her could see it. The kingdom was destroyed. She saw them fighting, giant machines with people inside them, she saw one machine was controlled by the boy.  
  
They lost this battle and had no choice but to leave. There were many more battles and they were joined by more people, A knight with shinning blue eyes, a princess and the catgirl. During these battles the girl started experinceing stange visions, visions that told the future. She discovered that the boy had wings, beautiful white wings that for some reason he was disgraced in having them. They had defeated the enemy who wanted to take over the world. She decided to leave the planet and go back home even though she knew she loved that world with all her heart, and that she loved that white winged boy more than anything, but she went against her heart and left anyways. Now that girl sits on this here planet and wishes with all her might to see that young king again. I still don't know if that girl will return or if she will continue to neglect her heart. " Hitomi sat there feeling sick to her stomach, she felt bile rise to her throat. The women looking straight into her eyes. How could she know, oh god, I have to get out of here. Hitomi stood up and ran, leaving a startled Yukari behind.  
  
Hitomi ran as fast as her legs would allow her, she was already out the park when she fell to her knees to breath and to make sense in what just happened. "Oh god. There were just way too many similarities to be a coincedience. How did she know. This can't be. What was she trying to do." "Miss are you alright?" Hitomi looked up to see an old man looking at her with concern. "Oh, yes I'm fine,thank you." She forced a smile to reassure him. He still looked concerned. "Miss, I know this is none of my buisness, but I can tell there is something the matter." What was going on today, all of a sudden everyone knew what was going on in her life? That was it, she was going to find out how that lady knew. "You know sir, there is something bothering me and I'm going to find out what." "That's good, you should never run from your destiny." He looked at her with kind eyes and helped her from the ground. "Go." Hitomi smiled and nodded and ran to the way of the park.  
  
Hitomi reached the park, she stood on the grassy plain next to the childrens playground,it was almost 7:30, the sun was set and it was getting dark, so no one was around, now she wasn't so sure of her self, but she took a deep breath and walked to were the woman was before. The woman wasn't there. Hitomi was both releived and disappointed. That didn't last long. "Are you looking for me?" Hitomi turned and there she was standing, with the same look on her face before, thoughtfulness. "Y...yes. I was looking for you. I want to know...' The woman cut her off "Do you really want to know how I know?" Hitomi just nodded her head. "I'm Van's mother, Varie." "What, I...I thought you were dead." "I am in a way." "B...but then how a..are you here." Hitomi stuttered struggling to get the words out of her mouth. "Hitomi, I'm not really here. I'm well sort of a, how do you say, a merage." Suddenly the old woman that stood there melted away and there stood she stood, she looked so much like Van. She was beautiful with long raven hair and burgandy eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you something Hitomi. I want you to go back to Geae, Fanelia to be excact." "What!" "Yes, please I'm not forcing you to go, but he misses you so terribly and I know you miss him as well. It's clear to everyone that you love each other. I know you have a life here, but you have one on Gaea as well." Hitomi stared at her in disbelief, than looked away at the ground. "The truth is, if I had a way to get back there, I would have gone a long time ago. It's true I do love him more than anything, but there's no way for me to go, I don't have my pendant and for some reason I can no longer speak to Van." Hitomi stared harder at the ground tears theatening to spill. "Listen to me, that's why I am here. I will send you there, but you have to promise to make my son happy." Hitomi looked up at Varie. "I would love to go, because I know I would be the happiest person in the world, but I'm not sure I can make Van happy." "Shhh" she placed a finger on her lips "As long as your with him you'll make him happy." "But, what about my family, my friends, Yukari." "That's the hard part, if you go, you won't see them again. You may still speak to your mother though."  
  
Hitomi looked into her eyes. "That's right I can, I can still talk to mother. I love him, I also miss everyone on gaea. I'll go." "Hitomi..." Varie hugged her. "You'll make each other happy, I can feel it" she wispered. Hitomi hugged her back, both with tears in their eyes. Varie reached into her pocket. She pulled out a red dragon heart shaped as a ball, it glowed fiersly. She threw it in the sky. Hitomi looked up confused, suddenly a pillar of blue light came down. Hitomi started to rise from the ground. "Thank you, so very much, Varie, I thought I would never see him agian." Hitomi casted her a greatful look. "Goodbye Hitomi." My mission is done. I have givin my son the happiness he so utterly deserved. "Don't forget you also gave my grandaughter what she wanted as well." Varie turned to see her dearest friend, Hitomi's grandmother. "They both deserve it" answered Varie. "I know. They are truly made for each other." Hitomi I'll watch over you, and Varie's son also. I love you so much. They both outstreched their wing and faded away, finally content.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hitomi's mom has phycic powers too. I don't know Hitomi's grandma's nameso if any one does can ya please teel me. I'll be greatfull. And I made her grandma a Draconian. Thanks for reading please review(If you want to live, you WILL review. lol nosa) Thanks for reading even if it sucks! 


End file.
